Una tarde de placer
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yuugi llega cansado de la escuela y deside descansar un poco, esto lo aprovecha Yami para hacer "cosas" con su hikari YYxY Oneshot


**Una tarde de placer**

Yuugi llego cansado a casa ya que había tenido un día muy pesado haciendo dos trabajos que le habían pedido sus profesores durante las horas de clases, aparte había tenido que rendir un examen y para colmo había tenido examen de deportes teniendo la prueba de velocidad y de flexibilidad, pruebas que más odiaba. Dejo sus cosas encima de su velador y con ella el rompecabezas del milenio para luego tomar una toalla e irse a bañar, un buen baño relajante, salió de la ducha sin preocupación y con solo la toalla en su cintura, estaba tan cansado que ni ganas tenía de ponerse algo de ropa así que tiro en la cama.

Yami llevaba un buen rato llamando a su hikari por su enlace mental, pero sin respuesta así que decidió salir para ver que todo estuviera bien y así fue, al salir vio a su aibou que estaba tirado sobre la cama durmiendo boca abajo con una simple toalla cubriendo sus caderas hasta los mulos. Yami se acerco hasta donde estaba su protegido y le acarició el pelo, él sabía que había tenido un día muy pesado así que no quería molestarlo, por lo que siguió acariciándole el pelo y empezó a bajar su mano hasta la espalda del menor dándole un pequeño masaje en la espalda, pero la tentación de tocar aquella suave piel se fue apoderando poco a poco del espíritu así que se materializo y cuando su mano hizo contacto con aquella piel se sintió feliz pero aun no saciado. Fue recorriendo la espalda de Yuugi de arriba abajo, tocando hasta el borde de la toalla para luego subir, pero aquello no era suficiente para él así que se agacho y con sus labios empezó a tocar aquella juvenil piel, tan blanca y suave dándole así mas deseos sentirla completamente; bajo una de sus manos hasta el muslo de Yuugi y allí la fue introduciendo por debajo de aquella tela hasta tocar los glúteos del menor, sonrió feliz al sentir que aquella parte de su aibou también era suave y la acaricio de lado a lado queriendo reconocer toda las partes de aquel hermoso cuerpo desnudo, así que con sumo cuidado saco la toalla que llevaba Yuugi para lanzarla lejos y mirar el hermoso cuerpo de su hikari.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traería si su aibou despertaba, lo tocaba sin pudor desde los pies hasta los glúteos, después de un rato de recorrer acerco su cara a los glúteos de Yuugi para besarlos suavemente y morderlos de vez en cuando, cuando ya sentía que deseaba más los separo para pasar así su lengua entre ellos logrando que Yuugi diera un gemido entre sus sueños, sonrió feliz al ver aquella reacción y siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Metió un dedo dentro de aquel orificio que tenía en frente de su cara para moverlo con cuidado, luego metió un segundo dedo abriéndolos para lograr que aquella entrada se fuese dilatando poco a poco y su mano desocupada aprovechaba de masturbar al pequeño, mientras que este gemía suavemente apretando las sabanas y su boca abría y se cerraba, pero aun así durmiendo. Cuando Yami vio que tenía cuatro dedos dentro de Yuugi sonrío feliz y decidió que ya era hora de meter su hombría dentro del menor, la cual ya estaba despierta y le empezaba a molestar.

Yami se desvistió rápidamente tirando toda su ropa por cualquier lado de la habitación, luego levanto un poco las caderas de Yuugi y se posiciono para empujar lentamente su miembro dentro del chico, siguió así hasta que vio que casi estaba completamente dentro de su aibou, tratando de calmar un poco su respiración y de calmarse un poco empezó a moverse lentamente mientras que unos gemidos salían de su boca. Después de un rato empezó a moverse más rápido sacando y me tiendo de golpe su miembro dentro de Yuugi, aquel estrecho túnel lo tenía locamente excitado y deseaba tenerse completamente dentro de su pequeño aibou, pero se controlaba al recordar que su pequeño estaba "durmiendo", iba a meterlo completamente cuando siente una voz muy conocida para él hablarle

-_ Por favor Yami, dame la vuelta _

Aquella voz dejo paralizado por unos segundos al espíritu del rompecabezas, empezó a sudar frío e intentar calmar su respiración, pero no pudo al sentir como su pequeño aibou empujaba sus caderas para que siguiera.

- _Yami… por favor… waaa da-dame la… la vuelta _

Yami saco de si a su aibou para luego darle la vuelta y mirar fijamente a esos ojos violetas que estaban entre cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca semi abierta por causa de la excitación, bajo un poco más su vista y vio como el miembro de Yuugi estaba hinchado y una sustancia blanca estaba saliendo de la punta de este. Yuugi por otro lado miro a su espíritu ver como se agachaba y sujetaba entre sus labios su erecto pene y lo refugiaba dentro de su boca, él soltó un gemido al sentir aquello y más aun sentir como el ex faraón movía su boca a lo largo de su miembro y mientras su mano jugaba con su huevos, duraron poco en aquello ya que Yuugi dejo su semilla en la boca del ex emperador, mientras este solamente se dedico a tragar toda aquella semilla de vida que su aibou le había regalado para luego lamerse los labios.

-_ Motou-kun yo… aaaaaa_

No pudo terminar su frase al sentir como su hikari rosaba su miembro con el de él, así que tomo las piernas del pequeño y las llevo hasta sus hombros teniendo una gran visión de su hikari, pero antes de poder seguir deleitándose por aquella vista Yuugi roso su entrada con el miembro erecto de Yami, así que este queriendo complacer a su hikari posiciono su erecto pene en la entrada del chico y lo metió lentamente otra vez, pero Yuugi no aguanto esto y bajo sus caderas de golpe sintiendo así un golpe eléctrico él y su espíritu soltado así al unísono un gemido de placer. Yami al percatarse de que aibuo estaba bien dilatado empezó a sacar y meter su pene fuertemente, mientras que Yuugi bajo las piernas de los hombros de su guardián para así sentir más contacto de piel entre los dos. Luego de unos minutos Yuugi ya hacia sobre el regazo de Yami dando él la velocidad, mientras que el mayor de los dos besaba el cuello del chico y le ayudaba con sus manos a tomar más altura y más profundidad en las embestidas. Los dos estaban transpirando y gimiendo al compas de aquellas embestidas hasta que Yuugi no pudo soportar más aquella fricción que causaba el que su miembro estuviera constantemente chocando en el vientre de Yami que tuvo orgasmo dejando su semilla esta vez entre los dos y Yami al sentir como su hikari es estrechaba al tener su orgasmo tuvo el suyo dejándolo dentro de las entrañas de Yuugi.

Yuugi aun deseaba seguir aquello y sin pensarlo dos veces empujo a su espíritu sobre la cama dejando sus piernas al costado de este, para luego empezar otra vez con aquel vaivén que tanto había deseado. Se podía ver como el erecto pene de ex faraón salía casi por completo de su hikari para luego entrar casi completamente de golpe, al ver que su hikari le costaba mantener aquella velocidad decidió darle ayuda con sus manos poniéndolas en la cintura del menor y este al sentir aquella ayuda se dejo ir hacia atrás para que aquel largo y ancho miembro entrara más en él, aquello produjo en los dos un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y mucho más placer en ambos. Yami llevado por la excitación tomo al pequeño para sacar su miembro dentro de este y lo puso boca abajo en la cama otra vez, pero esta vez puso sus rodillas sobre la cama para luego introducir su excitado pene dentro del chico, lo metía y sacaba rápidamente haciendo que la penetración fuese mucho más adentro que todas las otras veces y de paso haciéndolos gemir como loco a los dos. Yuugi como pudo llevo la mano del espíritu a su hinchado miembro para que lo masturbara mientras lo penetraba y este acepto el reto con mucho placer, al cabo de unos pocos minutos Yuugi no pudo aguantar más y aquel liquido blanquecino volvió a salir de su hombría, mientras que Yami al sentir como aquella entrada se volvía a estrechar dejaba su liquido dentro de su hikari.

Yami salió de dentro de su protegido para dejarse caer al lado de este, quedaron los dos en silencio intentando tranquilizarse hasta que el ex faraón mirando a los ojos a su aibou intento explicar que es lo que le había pasado.

- _Motou-kun yo… yo lo siento, no sé que me paso_ – Yuugi le da un beso en los labios

- _tranquilo mou hitori no boku, ambos deseábamos que esto ocurriera_ – pone su cabeza en el pecho de su oscuridad, quien sonreía felizmente

- _creo que tienes razón mi hikari_ – le toma la cara para besarle la mejilla – _realmente eres muy excitante aibou_

- _y tu todo un pervertido_ – los dos ríen un rato –_ prométeme que nunca más vas a volver hacer eso_

-_ eh? Que no lo vuelva hacer… por qué?_ – pregunta extrañado, ya que por lo que había visto su aibou lo había disfrutado mucho

- _es que no me gusta no tener participación desde el principio… para la próxima quiero estar despierto desde el comienzo_

- _baka _– le besa el pelo

- _ahora ya no tendré que soñar que haces esto…_

- _claro que no aibou, cada vez que lo desees yo estaré allí para satisfacer tu deseo_

-_ te amo mou hitori no boku_

-_ yo también te amo mi hikari no tenshi _

**Fin**

Que rabia salió cortito… pero bueno es lo que hay nomas, espero que les guste este lemon que hice… realmente no sé cómo se me ocurren tantas leceras, pero bueno creo que los engranajes de mi cabeza aun funcionan, aunque a veces hay que echarles un poquito de grasa para que anden bien xD

Bueno nos vemos hasta la otra, Ja Ne!


End file.
